


Family and the Road of Good Intentions

by SifaShep



Series: The Quarian and the Infiltrator [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: An AU where it’s Kal’Reegar instead of Rael’Zorah on the Alarei (Admiral Xen is the one doing Geth experimentation), so Rael’Zorah gets to meet Shepard when he and Tali visit the Fleet. Tali hears that Reegar’s in trouble and convinces Shepard to come with her to save him.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Series: The Quarian and the Infiltrator [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/349712
Kudos: 9





	Family and the Road of Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was "can i request a remy/tali au where rael gets to meet his daughter’s boyfriend? "

Shepard felt the temperature in the room plunge several degrees as soon as he walked onto the _Neema._ He saw a tall, broad-shouldered Quarian at the far end of the room. The man wore a white enviro-suit with red accents. Although Shepard couldn’t see his face clearly, Shepard was sure he was glaring daggers.

Tali didn’t seem to notice. She crossed the room to the masked Quarian. “Father,” she said. 

“Welcome home, Tali,” he replied. Tali hugged him, and he returned the hug, albeit a bit awkwardly. Nevertheless, there was a hint of real affection there.

_That’s her father? That’s Admiral Rael’Zorah?_ Shepard remembered Tali’s description about him. Her mother had died from a shipboard virus, and so Rael’Zorah carried on alone. He worked tirelessly to find a home for the Fleet, but in doing so, neglected his only daughter.

_He’s doing it for her. What father wouldn’t sacrifice for his family?_ Shepard’s own father worked long hours as a vice detective on the New Orleans streets, then as head of security on Mindoir. Shepard knew the cost.

Still…Patrick Shepard still managed to find time for his wife and son. Why didn’t Rael’Zorah? Why _couldn’t_ he? Why _wouldn’t_ he?

Tali brought her father over to Shepard. Again, that sense of being scrutinized, looked over, weighed and judged. He forced himself to stay still, to meet those eyes that glowed behind the mask. Shepard realized that Rael’Zorah and Tali shared the same eye shape.

“Captain Shepard,” Rael’Zorah said. Was there a hint of censure in his voice? Shepard couldn’t tell. “Tali has told me a lot about you. You saved her and Kal’Reegar on Haestrom. I am grateful.”

“Tali is a valued member of my crew, and Kal’Reegar is a friend. I’m here to return the favor to both of them, sir.”

Rael’Zorah slowly nodded. “You are a man of honor, Captain. I appreciate that, and I see that you’ve taken my advice seriously on treating my daughter with the respect due her rank in the Fleet.”

Tali flinched at the reminder. Shepard remembered that ominous message that Rael’Zorah had sent him after she had elected to re-join the Normandy after Haestrom. Nevertheless, Shepard resolved not to let Rael’Zorah intimidate him.

“Tali is a fine engineer. The Normandy wouldn’t be the same without her. I would have been amiss if I turned down her transfer request.”

“Of course.” Rael’Zorah sounded like he would have wanted to say more, but there were other pressing matters. “Tali, we’ve heard nothing from the Alarei since comms went down. Kal’Reegar’s last message was garbled, but he did say that his Marines were holding out against the Geth. It’s been several hours. I want to believe he’s still alive, but that hope grows dim the more time passes.”

Tali nodded. “We’ll find him and Admiral Xen and rid the Alarei of the Geth. That is a promise.”

Shepard nodded. “The Normandy stands ready to assist in any way, Admiral.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Rael’Zorah took a deep breath. “A shuttle awaits to take us to the Alarei. Time is of the essence now.”

Tali sounded surprised. “ _Us._ Father–?”

“I’m coming with you.” Rael’Zorah’s tone brooked no argument. “Admiral Xen is there because I asked her to be, and Kal’Reegar is almost like a son. I must assist. I would, even if I wasn’t honor-bound to do so.”

“I..see.” Tali glanced at Shepard. They both heard the emphasis in his tone. _Kal’Reegar is almost like a son._ There was no way that the admiral could _not_ know about their relationship. Was Rael’Zorah implying something?

Shepard firmly suppressed a stab of irritation. Dealing with Tali’s father might be more challenging than he’d first thought.

“After you, Admiral. Let’s clean out the Geth and bring Kal’Reegar home.”

**(To Be Continued….)**


End file.
